


Belohnung über Skype

by AlexClaain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deutsch, Gay, German, M/M, NSFW, Sexspielzeug, Skype, Yaoi, blasen, blowjob, camsex, dildo, i hate to use this tag but it kinda fits so:, sextoy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexClaain/pseuds/AlexClaain
Summary: Joel hat sich die letzten Monate in seiner Therapie gut geschlagen. Als Belohnung gibt seine Therapeutin ihm sein Smartphone zurück. Sein Freund Davin hat auch bereits die perfekte Idee für seine Belohnung.





	Belohnung über Skype

„Du suchst aus“, murmelte Davin und lächelte lasziv in seine Webcam. Vor ihm reihten sich Dildos in verschiedensten Farben, Formen und Größen auf. Joel, der am anderen Ende der Skype-Konversation ihr kleines Spiel genoss, durfte als Belohnung für seine Fortschritte in der Therapie entscheiden, mit welchem Spielzeug Davin sich vor seinen Augen befriedigen sollte. Während er auf eine Antwort wartete, massierte er seinen Schaft. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sein Penis hart wurde. Mit seiner linken Hand packte er ihn fest und nahm einen langsamen Rhythmus ein. Er wollte nicht sofort übertreiben – das Beste an diesem Abend lag immerhin noch vor ihm und wartete darauf, von Joel ausgewählt zu werden.

Davin war sich jedoch bewusst, dass es noch einen kleinen Moment dauern würde, ehe er sich aktiver an ihrem Spiel beteiligte. Er war immer noch dabei zu verdauen, dass er auf jeden Winkel von diesem frechen Journalisten stand. Dementsprechend schweigsam und kurz angebunden verhielt er sich in all ihren erotischen Spielchen – die sich, seit der letzten Monate, zusehends gehäuft hatten.  
Bereits deutlich erregt zog Davin seine Beine ein wenig mehr an und spreizte sie weiter. Joel hatte nun freie Sicht auf alles, was sich zwischen ihnen abspielte. Sein Anus zog sich regelmäßig ein wenig zusammen und weitete sich wieder – man spürte deutlich, dass sich sein ganzer Körper langsam danach verzehrte endlich genommen zu werden. Ab und zu, wenn die Toiletten in der Klinik frei gewesen waren, hatte Joel den Job selbst übernommen, dieses Loch zu stopfen. Die bloße Erinnerung daran, wie Davins Körper ihn ohne Widerworte in sich aufnahm und sich eng umschließend seinem harten Rhythmus anpasste, ließ sie beide erschaudern. 

Ein wenig ungeduldig lutschte Davin an seinen Fingern, um sie zu befeuchten. Kurz darauf führte er sie nach und nach in sich ein. Ein leises Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen, während er den Rhythmus beider Hände langsam anpasste. „Gott Joel, entscheid dich oder komm her und mach es selbst“, murmelte er ein wenig atemlos und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Sein Körper bebte vor Gier nach einem Schwanz und sein Verstand setzte langsam aus. Der Gedanke daran, dass ein weiteres Augenpaar alles beobachtete, was sich zwischen seinen Beinen abspielte, war so viel erregender, als er es erwartet hätte. 

Ein kleines Rascheln ertönte aus dem Laptop vor ihm und kurz darauf ein knapper Befehl: „Sieh‘ mich an.“ Davin blickte wieder auf und schaute direkt in die Webcam. Seine Augen strahlten eine gewisse Gier aus und er erinnerte sich daran, dass Joel diesen Blick an ihm liebte. Ab einem gewissen Punkt stellte Joel immer Augenkontakt her, um dabei zuzusehen, wie er Davin mit seinen Worten und Taten den Verstand raubte. 

Davin hörte, wie sich Joels Atmung ebenfalls ein wenig beschleunigt hatte. Ein Bild schlug sich in seinen Gedanken auf, wie er seinen großen Penis zu diesem Anblick massierte. Er stellte sich vor, wie Joels lange Finger über seinen eigenen Schaft streiften, für einen kurzen Augenblick halt bei seinen Hoden machten, um langsam und stetig seine gewaltige Länge auf und ab zu massieren. Zu Beginn war er nicht begeistert davon gewesen, dass Joel seine Kamera nicht anschalten wollte. Jetzt, da sich seine Vorstellungskraft selbstständig machte, verlor‘ er allerdings jeglichen Zweifel an dieser Entscheidung.

„Der Große ganz links in blau.“

„Mit den Noppen?“

„Ja.“

Davin zog seine schlanken Finger raus und griff nach dem von Joel ausgesuchten Dildo. Die Restlichen schubste er von seinem Bett, um die Sicht komplett freizugeben. Seine Hand war sehr feucht, doch bei der gewaltigen Größe zwang er sich dennoch dazu an sein Nachtschränkchen zu fassen, um das Gleitgel rauszuholen. Er konnte den Griff später noch säubern. Ein wenig atemlos justierte er die Position des Laptops kurz und tränkte kurz darauf sein Spielzeug in Gleitgel.

„Hat das Zeug Geschmack?“, murmelte Joel hörbar ungeduldig in sein Smartphone. Davin schmunzelte ein wenig und antwortete knapp: „Ja, wieso?“  
Wieder ertönte ein kleines Rascheln, anscheinend hatte er sich anders positioniert. „Beweis es“, befahl Joel und Davin grinste lasziv.

Langsam fuhr er mit seiner Zunge über die gesamte Länge des Dildos und küsste die Eichel, bevor er ihn langsam in den Mund nahm. Er stöhnte ein wenig und lehnte sich zurück in seine Kissen. Mit der freien Hand glitt er langsam wieder in sich hinein. Sanft presste er die Lippen um sein Spielzeug – wohl wissend, dass Joel es zwar nicht spüren, sich aber vorstellen konnte. Immerhin verwöhnte Davin ihn bei jedem Besuch in der Klinik mit seinem Mund.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Joel ihm befahl aufzuhören. „Fick dich mit diesem Ding“, murmelte er sichtlich erregt. Davin lächelte lasziv und spreizte seine Beine. Langsam führte er das gewaltige Spielzeug in sich ein. Die Noppen fühlten sich atemberaubend an und raubten Davin den Verstand. Er stöhnte leise und biss sich auf seine Unterlippe, während er sich langsam an die Größe gewöhnte. Genießend schloss Davin seine Augen, als die letzten Zentimeter komplett in ihn hineinglitten. Sein Körper gierte nach dem Spielzeug und umschloss es komplett. Die Noppen spielten mit dieser Sehnsucht und ließen Davin aufstöhnen, als er langsam anfing ihn wieder herauszuziehen. 

„Fuck Joel, mit dem Ding werde ich nicht mehr lange durchhalten“, keuchte er atemlos und bewegte den Dildo in einer seichten kreisenden Bewegung, bevor er ihn langsam in einen regelmäßigen Rhythmus übergehen ließ. Immer wieder zog er ihn quälend langsam raus und stieß ihn kurz darauf wieder hinein. Seine Knie wurden mit jedem Stoß weicher und er spürte ein seichtes Pochen in seiner Leistengegend. Von der Lust benommen blickte er direkt in die Kamera, während er sich selbst in einem immer schneller werdenden Rhythmus befriedigte. 

„Zeig mir, wie sehr du mich vermisst. Komm für mich“, befiehl Joel atemlos. An seiner Stimme erkannte Davin, dass er ebenfalls kurz vor seinem Orgasmus stand. Schnell atmend beschleunigte er den Rhythmus, mit dem er sich selbst penetrierte. Seine freie Hand strich über seinen Schaft, packte seine Hoden und massierte sie zusätzlich. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis sein Orgasmus ihn übermannte. Stöhnend ejakulierte er und benetzte seinen freien Oberkörper mit Sperma. Davins Beine zitterten noch ein wenig, während sein Schwanz sich auf ihm entleerte und sein Körper erschöpft tiefer in den Kissen versank. 

Noch ein wenig atemlos strich er sich über sein Kinn und leckte seine Finger langsam und sorgfältig ab. Der Dildo steckte noch immer bis zum Anschlag in ihm, doch er hatte nicht die Kraft ihn bereits wieder herauszuziehen. „Sieh‘ nur wie viel ich gekommen bin. Das ist alles deine Schuld, weil du mich so lange nicht mehr genommen hast“, merkte er unschuldig an und grinste schelmisch in die Kamera. Aus dem Laptop drang das schnelle Atmen Joels – auch er schien mittlerweile seinen Höhepunkt erreicht zu haben. 

Eine kleine Weile breitete sich eine Stille zwischen ihnen aus. Bevor Davin jedoch ein Wort ansetzen konnte, meldete sich eine leise Stimme aus dem Laptop, begleitet von dem Ton, der das Auflegen eines Gesprächs in Skype signalisierte: „Ich liebe dich.“

Davin seufzte und murmelte leise: „Sehr romantisch mit einem Dildo in meinem Arsch.“ Er war ein Idiot – sie beide waren welche, dachte er schweigend und klappte den Laptop zu.

**Author's Note:**

> Bitte habt erbarmen mit mir. Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich NSFW-Zeug schreibe seit 2012. Diese Szene ging mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, deswegen hab ich sie jetzt einfach niedergeschrieben. Ich hoffe es gefällt! Über Kommentare oder Kudos würde ich mich natürlich freuen! ♥ Konstruktive Kritik ist genauso gerne gesehen.


End file.
